<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can't stop kissing you... and you like it. by heyelisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920614">I can't stop kissing you... and you like it.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyelisa/pseuds/heyelisa'>heyelisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Youtuber Gulf Kanawut - The Serie [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Another Prank, Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Singer Mew Suppasit, Sweet, YouTuber Gulf Kanawut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyelisa/pseuds/heyelisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Youtuber Gulf Kanawut is going to make another prank on his boyfriend, or almost a prank, since Mew is going to love being kissed all the time... or almost all the time.</p><p>This is the sweetest of all, I swear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Youtuber Gulf Kanawut - The Serie [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can't stop kissing you... and you like it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MewGulf inspires me, they are so sweet that I can only write things like that. </p><p>I hope you like it, once again I say that English is not my first language, so any mistake: FORGIVE ME.</p><p>;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gulf was sitting on the couch, Chopper was on his lap and in a slow motion, the young youtuber, raises the dog's left paw and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello people." Gulf says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And another new video begins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its opening flashes on the screen, very colorful, with his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'm going to release Chopper now." Gulf puts the dog on the floor and fixed the hair that now formed a fringe that is already starting to bother him "Today again as you ask a lot, I'll make a prank with Mew ..." He thinks a little " Actually I think we can't call it a prank, I hope that at some point he will bother, but I know he will probably love it. " Gulf leaned forward, almost resting his shoulders on his knee, looking at the camera "Today I'm going to make the video I can't stop kissing you." Gulf returns to the original position "He probably won't hate this, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf had received great feedback after the first prank video with Mew, he didn't want to make it a frequent thing because he was already posting a lot of content lately and editing almost two videos a day now, but Gulf was sure that Mew wouldn't be angry with that video specifically. He still felt bad about the last one where he ignored his boyfriend, so maybe that was his way of publicly apologizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, for those who don't know my boyfriend, his name is Mew Suppasit ..." Gulf paused a little "Yes, you probably heard some music from him." He laughed "Okay, Mew is much more... loving? affectionate? sweet?" He tried to find the words "Mew is the guy with the hugs and kisses, so am I, a little less, but with him it's almost natural, sometimes he says I should be more romantic, so I think he'll be surprised that I'm not going to leave him alone today, but in the end he will probably like it." He shrugged "So let's get this started."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf walked slowly into the room, Mew was sitting on the bed, the notebook in his lap and with spectacles on his face. Gulf placed the camera propped close to the wardrobe, trying to be as subtle as possible and Mew doesn't even move, still looking at something on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young youtuber quickly checked to see if he was still recording and assumed that angle was good. As he turned to walk to bed, Mew laughed and Gulf stopped halfway, staring at him in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Gulf asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Mew looked at him and showed him the phone "It's a video, it's really funny, do you want to see it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf confirmed and approached, on his knees and hands on the mattress, he was still some distance from Mew, just staring at the phone, until he laughed and Mew smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said, it's funny." Mew brought the phone closer and then blocked it, placing it on the table beside the bed. Gulf was still in the same position, just took a quick look at the camera and prepared to start the thing of the video.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mew turned his attention to the notebook and Gulf crawled close, resting his head on Mew's arm, rubbing his cheek and giving Mew's first kiss on the shoulder, then sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" Gulf asked, in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am reviewing my research, I have to send it today." Mew said, still looking at the notebook screen and typing something next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Gulf said, rethinking if it was a good time to make this prank, because he didn't want to disturb Mew "Too much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, just two more pages to review," Mew said and Gulf kissed his arm again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The singer looked quickly at his boyfriend and smiled, turning his attention to the computer. Gulf continued to leave a few quick kisses on Mew's arm and shoulder, letting the noise his lips make, echo through the silent room, while the singer tried not to pay much attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, are you bored?" Mew asked and Gulf looked at him "Or do you want my attention?" He was still staring at the notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just giving you kisses." Gulf said and Mew smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'm grateful." Mew raised his hand to Gulf's hair and patted it there, while reading another paragraph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf continued to kiss Mew's arm until the boy stopped messing with his hair and returned his hand to the keyboard, correcting a word written in the search. Free to move, Gulf leaned closer to his boyfriend's neck and Mew laughed, trying to get away and Gulf smiled, kissing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" Mew asked, walking away again, but still using a sweet tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." Gulf said and Mew did not answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf again left another kiss on Mew's neck and the singer laughed out loud, walking away from him and facing Gulf, who was now trying to make a face of innocence, as if he hadn't understood what had gone wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mew stared at him for a few seconds and then leaned back, looking at the notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf laughed before leaning over and kissing his boyfriend's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tua-eng!" Mew said, laughing "Stop it, let me finish this first, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not doing anything." Gulf continued to place quick and loud kisses on Mew's cheek, who tried to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Mew pulled Gulf away a little and looked at him "I'm almost done, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf ignored him and leaned over to kiss him quickly on the lips and Mew laughed, not being able to speak seriously with him at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to you?" Mew asked with a sigh, still with a smile on his face, turning all his attention to the notebook "You are so affectionate so suddenly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am lovely." Gulf defended itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but like this…?" Mew looked quickly at his boyfriend and then turned his attention back to the computer "I'm not complaining, okay?" He said and Gulf wanted to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf looked at the camera again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without letting the boyfriend continue, he would stop soon and let Mew finish what he was doing, but he wanted to try to piss him off a little, Gulf held Mew's face and turned him around to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mew did not refuse the first kiss, let alone the second kiss, but in the third he tried to pull away and in the fourth he turned faster, while Gulf tried to pull him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really need… stop…" Mew tried to say and sighed, holding Gulf's hand and pushing the boy away a little "I will finish this in the living room if you continue like this, please." He put on his spectacles and Gulf pouted at the camera, looking quickly at Mew when he saw the same staring at him "I promise that when I'm done you will get all my attention, okay?" Mew leaned over and left a kiss on the pout Gulf was still making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Gulf turned to get out of bed and Mew looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you mad?" Mew asked and Gulf denied "So the last one? To encourage me to finish quickly." The singer smiled and Gulf approached him, now standing beside the bed, leaning over to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera didn't quite catch the kiss, because Gulf was practically covering it with its broad shoulders, but Mew dropped the notebook a little and held tight to Gulf's arm, squeezing it lightly and then sliding his hands until he found Gulf's hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss didn't last long, but Mew ended up smiling and Gulf walked over to the wardrobe, trying to get the camera, with a justification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to let you finish and record a video playing for now." Gulf said and Mew didn't even pay attention, staring at the notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cut in the video. Gulf was now sitting at the kitchen table, cheek on his arm, staring at the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I was a little sorry that he was finishing his research, but when he finishes I will try again, but as you can see he is still not bothered ... I will need to be more persistent." Gulf blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another cut in the video and now Gulf was supporting the camera on a bookshelf, facing a door, he placed it high up and then came closer to speak softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P'Mew has finished his research and sent it, he is brushing his teeth now and I think this is a good time to come back with the kisses and bother a little bit." Gulf turned to open the door, revealing a Mew with wet hair from the bath, in baggy clothes and a toothbrush in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mew's surprised look followed Gulf's entrance to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without saying anything, Gulf kissed Mew's cheek, hugging his body, preventing him from moving his arms, and continued kissing his boyfriend's cheek noisily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you ..." Mew said with water in his mouth, trying to get away but Gulf seemed to be glued to him "Nooong!" Mew called, leaning over to spit and take the brush out of his mouth, then looking at Gulf "What do you have today? Is that a video or what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just going to brush my teeth too." Gulf lied and turned to get his brush, while Mew stared at him "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're weird today." Mew said laughing and brushed his teeth again, Gulf approached, saying something very quiet and Mew turned to let Gulf kiss his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not satisfied, Gulf leaned over and kissed Mew's mouth which pushed him away because he had foam on his mouth and Gulf hugged him, kissing his neck, making the singer mumble some things, trying not to laugh because his mouth was full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf released him and Mew spat in the sink, washing his mouth and looking at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are recording a video, this is not you." Mew said and Gulf did not respond "If it is not a video kiss me now." He said it as if it made some sense and Gulf just approached, putting his arms under Mew's arms, letting his hand tighten on Mew's back as he kissed the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, the camera angle was not good, because Mew was on his back, just showing Gulf's hand tightening up on his boyfriend's shirt and Mew leaning more, with his back curved. The kiss lasted a little longer than the one in the room and Gulf pulled away, kissing Mew's cheek again in noisy kisses and smelling the boyfriend's cheek in a loud sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mew laughed, his lips now reddened, Gulf turned him around a little so that he appeared sideways in the frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like that, you are sticky." Mew said and Gulf laughed still kissing him all over the face, without stopping "Ok." Mew asked and Gulf did not move away "Didn't you say you were going to brush your teeth?" He tried to move his boyfriend away a little to brush his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you tired of receiving kisses?" Gulf asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll never get tired of it." Mew leaned over to kiss him and Gulf wanted to sigh because it wasn't supposed to be that way, even though he knew Mew wouldn't hate all that attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf kissed him on the cheek, avoiding the mouth, he wanted Mew to be tired and not to like it very much. Thinking fast, Gulf pulled Mew to lean against the wall and went back to the sink, leaving the singer confused, Gulf started brushing his teeth and then approached with a mouth full of foam, Mew laughed without understanding, but wiped off some foam that was falling on the corner of Gulf's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf leaned over and started kissing Mew's cheek, who let out a grunt accompanied by a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, your mouth is wet!" Mew said, pushing Gulf away and wiping his cheek "Don't ... Aaah ... I told you not to ..." Mew pushed Gulf away and wiped his face, Gulf tried to pull it off but Mew came out of the bathroom laughing "You're weird." He said jokingly, before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf wipes his mouth and takes the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm starting to have fun with this." The boy laughed and blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera was now filming Mew in the kitchen, Gulf was leaving the camera in a safe place away from Chopper, but from a good angle. Mew was preparing dinner, Gulf was already ready to disturb him with kisses, in subtle steps, Gulf approached his boyfriend and hugged him from behind, making Mew whisper something from the scare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds until Gulf starts kissing the back of Mew's neck and the singer laughs out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not again!" Mew said "You just want to kiss me when I'm busy, is that it?" He asks, cutting some vegetables to put in the pot "Are you a teaser."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf continued to kiss, went over to kiss his shoulder and played around with the sound of his lips kissing Mew's back. Gulf needed to admit he was tired, his lips were already numb, but he was also enjoying himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a single movement, after Mew closed the pot, Gulf kissed him on the cheek and Mew kept his hands away, because they were wet, but turned his face more so that his boyfriend could kiss his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time at a camera-friendly angle, Gulf kissed Mew a few times on the lips, alternating between cheek, nose and mouth. The bodies were glued together, Gulf hugged Mew and almost covered his body, while the singer tried to return only to the kisses on the mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mew washed his hands and Gulf kept kissing him over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, you're going to need to stop." Mew said and Gulf continued, "I've never been kissed that much in my life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're enjoying it, aren't you?" Gulf can't help asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Mew smiled and Gulf kissed him one more time on the ear, making the singer walk away "Hey this tickles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes?" Gulf asked and Mew just sighed "Come here, Phi." He called and Mew laughed "I found my new favorite place to kiss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are a teaser! Little teaser!" Mew accused and Gulf grabbed him by the shoulder and kissed his ear again "No! Enough!" Mew said, laughing and the pot started to bubble, maybe he put too much water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf grabbed Mew's neck and started kissing the boyfriend's ear, who let out a few screams and laughs trying to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gulf, Gulf!" Mew called, his face red from laughter and the effort to get rid of his boyfriend's hug, who kept kissing his ear and tickling him "I need to see the pot… Aaah ha ha… stop, Gulf ..." Mew couldn't stop laughing and then Gulf took a step back, dropping his ear now all wet "What kind of video is this, what do your fans want to see on the internet?" He asked, catching his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is not a video." Gulf lied and let Mew finish cooking without further kissing or provocation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No further explanation, just leaving the boyfriend confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Mew probably didn't care all that time, Gulf knew he had only one last thing to try. His boyfriend had a single flaw: he was extremely competitive. Gulf positioned the camera to record Mew playing video games, this would be the last kiss session he would give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approaching the couch, Mew did not take his eyes off the television and Gulf sat next to his boyfriend, hugging and Mew let out a murmur, trying to pull away to have more space to move his arms while playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf smiled before wrapping his arms around Mew's neck and starting to kiss his boyfriend's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gulf." Mew called, without moving his eyes from the television.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P'Mew." Gulf responded by rubbing his nose on his boyfriend's cheek and continuing with the kisses. Was funny. He tried to kiss all over the face and Mew complained, he tried to get up and Gulf stood on the couch, still holding his boyfriend and kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear..." Mew sighed and Gulf laughed "Stop" Mew had to admit that Gulf was testing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kiss, kiss, kiss." Gulf spoke with each kiss and laughed when Mew tried to break free of him in any way "Phi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mew managed to get away, smiling victoriously, concentrating on the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, sit here, I'll stop." Gulf asked and Mew approached the couch again, trusting his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The last." Mew offered, kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf smiled and threw himself against Mew's body, making him stay between him and the couch, lying down and with his hands immobile, unable to play. Mew made a frustrated sound and tried to get Gulf off the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf used the last card. He kissed Mew's ear and the singer laughed out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't do this, Gulf!" He said between chuckles, giving up on the game, just wanting to get rid of his boyfriend "I get it, I get it, please stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understand what?" Gulf asked quietly for being too close to his boyfriend's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I complained once for you to be more loving and you are here being incredibly sticky." Mew said and Gulf denied it, but smiled "So what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is a video." Gulf said and Mew sighed, pushing Gulf down, letting the boyfriend fall on the carpet, but pulling his hand to hold the boyfriend's head in order not to hit and hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what? How to tease my boyfriend or something?" Mew asked and Gulf denied it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't stop kissing you." Gulf says "Was I really annoying? My lips are numb."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I kind of liked it, but there were times when I just wanted you to go away, especially when you kiss ..." Mew stopped talking when Gulf kissed his ear quickly and started laughing "You are a stubborn! I already asked to stop. "Mew smiled and Gulf stared at him" Now I'm the one who won't stop kissing you. " Mew leaned down to kiss Gulf's cheek and neck as he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh he he, this is a terrible punishment." Gulf joked and turned his face to face the camera "I have to say goodbye to them, ugh, you're crushing me." Gulf laughed and Mew propped himself up on his elbows, each on one side of Gulf's shoulder "You didn't even hate it that much, you should thank them for the idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mew turned and looked at the camera, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks guys, but that's enough, right? There was a terrible and now a good one, the balance." Mew said and Gulf leaned up and kissed the singer's neck "Hey! You can stop." He said looking down and Gulf smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just kidding," Gulf said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulf took the camera to end the video, he asked if it would be too sweet, he reviewed it to make sure nothing seems inappropriate, he also can't help but notice in the edit how Mew always closed his eyes when he kissed him and had a big smile in the face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gulf would probably kiss him more after knowing how handsome he looked by getting kisses.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>